Lettre à Derek
by Vampirou
Summary: Os Sterek, Stiles écrit une lettre à Derek


**Yo !**

 **A l'origine posté sur WattPad, je viens la poster ici.**

 **Pairing : Sterek**

 **Rating : K+**

 **Warning en bas !**

 **Bonne lecture !**

 **Rien à moi sauf l'histoire TuT**

 **0o0o0o0o0o0oo0**

Salut Derek,

Ne me demande pas pourquoi j'ai décidé de t'écrire, je ne le sais pas trop moi-même.  
Je sais que tu ne me répondras pas, toi et ton stoïcisme légendaire. Si ça se trouve, tu ne liras même pas cette lettre, mais je me suis dit pourquoi pas en écrire une. Les gens n'en n'écrivent plus aujourd'hui, ils préfèrent envoyer des textos mal orthographiés et incompréhensibles. Mais finalement rien ne vaut une lettre comme au bon vieux temps, et je sais que tu es de la vieille école. Peut-être que tu me liras finalement, je l'espère en tout cas.

Tu sais Derek, je pense que tu n'es pas si méchant, c'est juste que la vie ne t'a pas fait de cadeau, on se ressemble plus que ce que j'aurais pu penser et pourtant, on est tellement différent. Quand, toi, tu te tais, moi, je ne fais que parler, mais quand tu vois tes amis en danger, tu ne les laisses pas derrière. Tu m'as sauvé la vie tellement de fois que j'ai arrêté de compter, tu as sauvé mon père et la mère de Scott. Tu as aidé un bon nombre de personnes. Tu es quelqu'un de bien Derek Hale, je sais que tu penses avoir fait beaucoup d'erreurs, je sais que tu culpabilises pour l'incendie, pour Boyd et Erica. Mais tu es quelqu'un de bien. Tout le monde fait des erreurs, moi le premier.

Je ne sais pas pourquoi je t'écris. Je devrais pouvoir te dire tout ça en face, mais malgré tout le courage que les autres disent que j'ai, certaines choses restent difficiles à faire et celle-ci en fait partie. Je n'ai pas de filtre entre mon cerveau et ma bouche, mais les mots que je t'écrie aujourd'hui ne viennent pas de lui. Il y a tellement de choses que je dois te dire Derek, tellement. Mes pensées se mélangent et je ne sais pas par quoi commencer. J'aimerais te dire à quel point tu as changé ma vie. J'aimerais te dire à quel point je t'ai détesté. J'aimerais te dire à quel point je m'égare quand tu es loin de moi. Derek, j'aimerais que tu lises cette lettre.

Tu sais, la première fois que je t'ai vu dans la forêt, j'ai cru que tu allais nous tuer Scott et moi, tu avais l'air si froid, si distant et pourtant au fur et à mesure où j'ai appris à te connaître, j'ai vu qui tu étais réellement. J'ai vu que tu avais besoin d'amour. J'aimerais tellement te donner cet amour. Derek, je crois que je suis tombé amoureux de toi le jour où j'ai cru que tu allais me tuer dans ces bois.  
Malgré tous les efforts du monde, je ne peux oublier ce que je ressens. Je t'aime Derek Hale et je crois que je ne cesserais jamais de t'aimer et je me déteste pour ça, car je sais que cet amour est impossible. Je crois que je suis maudit, j'ai passé 17 ans de ma vie à aimer une fille qui ne m'a jamais aimé autrement qu'en amitié et maintenant, je vais passer le reste à t'aimer toi. Tu dois te dire que je rencontrerai bien quelqu'un qui m'aimera un jour et tu as sûrement raison, mais pour l'instant, je ne veux pas penser à l'avenir, je te veux toi, mais c'est impossible. Toi et moi ça n'existera jamais, pas vrai ? La vie est injuste Derek. La vie me fait mal. La vie a pris ma mère.

Derek, je ne sais pas pourquoi je t'écris cette lettre. J'aimerais que tu l'as lise. Mais c'est impossible, n'est-ce pas ? Tu ne la liras jamais, parce que je ne te l'enverrai pas. La vie me fait mal, Derek. La vie t'a prise à moi. J'aimerais tellement pouvoir te dire ça en face, j'aimerais te dire à quel point je t'aime et à quel point tu me manques, mais je ne peux pas. Tu es parti Derek. Tu n'es plus là. J'aurais dû te dire tout ça en face. J'aurais dû te dire que je t'aime.

Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'écris cette lettre. Il paraît que ça aide. Il paraît que ça fait du bien. Ça ne me fait pas du bien, ça me tue. Je me déteste de t'aimer. Je me déteste tellement de t'aimer que ça me tue. On me dit que ça va passer, mais ça ne passe pas. On me dit que tu n'aimerais sûrement pas me voir comme ça, mais tu n'es pas là pour me le dire. J'aimerais tellement que tu lises cette lettre. Tes yeux me manquent, ta voix me manque, ton odeur, cette façon que tu avais de me dire de me taire. Tout me manque. Tu me manques. Ils ne savent pas, Derek. Ils ne savent pas que je me déteste. Je suis tellement désolé, Derek. Je me déteste tellement de t'avoir abandonné. Tu n'aurais pas dû mourir. J'aurais dû trouver un plan, je trouve toujours des solutions. Je trouvais toujours des solutions quand tu étais avec moi. Je m'en veux, Derek, si tu savais à quel point. Je t'ai laissé derrière, je ne ferais plus cette erreur, je te le promets.  
Je vais venir te chercher Derek.

J'ai passé presque 17 ans de ma vie à aimer quelqu'un qui ne m'a jamais aimé de la même façon et je viens de passer le reste de ma vie à t'aimer toi.

Tu n'auras pas besoin de lire cette lettre, Derek.

Je viens te le dire en face.

 __ _Je t'aime._

Stiles.

 **0O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

 **Warning : DeathFic**

 **Mooooh je les ai tué ... désolé ? Naaah même pas xD**

 **A la prochaine !**

 **Bisous, une 'tite review en partant ?**

 **MAJ : 07/07/2017 Correction des fautes**


End file.
